


Kendall dies

by Mr_HomerSimp



Series: South Park NG Stories [7]
Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Character Death, Diease, Dieases, Gen, Illnesses, Terminal Diease, Terminal Dieases, Terminal Illnesses, principal's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_HomerSimp/pseuds/Mr_HomerSimp
Summary: Sam and Levy are call to the principal's office for some terrible news. The story is based on episode Kenny dies but made it short and sweet!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: South Park NG Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065998
Kudos: 1





	Kendall dies

**Principal Donovan:** Hello, boys.

 **Sam:** Wait, what's going on here?

 **Levy:** Alright look, we don't know for sure why Cartman is ditching school, but it has something to do with 's all we know.

 **Kenny:** You didn't do anything wrong, boys; We just need to talk to you. Have a seat.

**_(Sam and Levy sit down)_ **

**Kenny:** Well boys, my son & your little friend, Kendall, went to the hospital last night, And well...he's pretty sick.

 **Levy:** Kendall's sick?

 **Sam:** Well, how sick?

 **Butters:** Kids, Kendall has been diagnosed with a terminal disease.

 **Sam:** But the doctor's are gonna make him better, right?

 **Wendy:** Oh, dear.

 **Sam:** But mom, that's what hospitals are for, they can make him better.

 **Wendy:** Oh, Stan.

 **Stan:** They don't think so, Sammy. Your friend is terminally ill, and that means-well son...that means he's gonna be going to Heaven soon.

 **Levy:** Wait, Kendall going to die?

 **Kyle:** He might, Levy.

 **Sam:** But he's our f-f-friend.

 **Kenny:** We know, and that's why he's going to need you boys to be strong for him, ok? He needs you now, more then ever.

 **Sam:** No! This can't happen! Kendall can't die! Kendall can't die!

**_(Sam begins sobbing into his dad's shoulder)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: after a long hiatus, I'm back and I have more stories to put up here


End file.
